1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic display systems and more particularly pertains to a new interchangeable face plate display system for accommodating multiple graphic displays on the same frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of graphic display systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, graphic display systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art describes a collapsible three dimensional framework includes a plurality of tubular rods connected to each other by means of articulation joints. Each of the joints consists of a block divided into two matching pieces. The block has a plurality of cavities each of which is open on a respective side face and on a back face of the block. The ends of respective rods are inserted in the cavities and are connected to the block by transverse pivot pins. Another prior art describes a portable display system including a collapsible frame comprised of a plurality of box units defined by spaced hubs with pivotable members extending therebetween. More than one of these display systems can be mounted one to another with a clip that is provided between adjacent outward-most hubs of two different systems. Also another prior art describes a collapsible framework constructed of rods pivotally joined at their ends to hubs to form a self-standing unit when expanded and to fold into a small set of nearly parallel rods when folded. Further, another prior art describes a hub structure for a collapsible frame which comprises a pair of similar members having radiating arms. The hub members are in contact with each other. The arms have pivot attachment points for struts and all of the pivot points lie in the same plane. Yet, another prior art describes a clip for mounting display panels upon display frames, the mounting clip including a clip body having a plurality of arms, a sleeve on each arm, each sleeve carrying a hook-like projection for entering an opening of an associated display panel and a spring connected to the sleeves for drawing the sleeves toward a center of the clip body. In addition, another prior art describes a support and attachment brace for a collapsible display panel structure having hub assemblies with outwardly facing fastening buttons thereon, including an elongated rigid bar or brace with top and bottom ends each being adapted for releasably interconnecting with one of a pair of confronting vertically aligned fastening buttons. A magnetic strip along the length of the brace provides a means for releasably attaching a sheet of material to the brace to cover the panel structure or display a graphic representation. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new interchangeable face plate display system.